The present disclosure generally relates to aircraft propulsion systems, and more particularly, to an auxiliary pump and gas turbine engine oil circuit monitoring system.
Geared turbofan engines typically require an auxiliary oil supply circuit to provide oil to gearbox journal bearings in the event that the supply from the main oil system is interrupted. An auxiliary oil circuit pump can be monitored to prevent an undetected latent failure from starving the journal bearings. Monitoring of the auxiliary oil circuit pump can be performed with a simple pressure check using a pressure sensor; however, certain engine configurations can make this check ambiguous if the sensor location is subject to pressure from the main oil system.